FF7: My One Winged Angel
by konichiwahinata
Summary: When a new Jenova Project subject is released by Sephiroth, they try to take back the planet and Nyx, the main character, is devoted to her old friend, Sephiroth.
1. Chapter 1

FF7: My Angel

Chapter 1

Encounter

"So you survived the Jenova Project after all, Nyx," said Hojo to a woman who was restrained and bound to a table in Hojo's lab. She did not even try to struggle to get free like she used to. Nyx simply obeyed him.

"It's good that the subject doesn't even try to resist. It knows its place," he said.

President ShinRa walked inside of the lab and examined Nyx.

"It's a threat," he said.

"It's my precious experiment! I had to see if I could recreate a super soldier but it doesn't seem to fight much anymore," said Hojo.

"Can it kill?" asked President ShinRa.

"Yes. I've pitted it against monsters before and it performed as well as Sephiroth," said Hojo.

"Good. I need some AVALANCHE members to die. They've snuck into the building and I want your experiment to finish them after they've been captured," said Shinra.

"Fine, then. Just return it when you're done," Hojo said. He turned off the lights and left Nyx where she was until morning was to come but instead she had heard screams as the lights flared on.

"So you're my replacement," said Sephiroth as he appeared but his sword was gone.

"Sephiroth…?" said Nyx in awe. She smiled as she saw him, remembering the times when they hung out with Genesis and Angeal.

"Nyx…" he said.

"Please, help me! I'll do anything for you. I want revenge," she said.

"I can give it to you. Let's take back the planet for Mother!" said Sephiroth as he released Nyx.

"Mother?" wondered Nyx.

"I mean Jenova. She will guide us to a new planet and we will make things right," said Sephiroth.

"Yeah, I trust you," said Nyx with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

FF7: My One Winged Angel

I'm kind of going to base this off of Haku and Zabuza from Naruto since I loved their backstories and stuff. I thought it would be cool for a Final Fantasy story using Sephiroth and Nyx similar to Haku and Zabuza since they're my second and third favorite characters from the show. Hinata still pwns though! Please Review my story and thanks for reading.

Chapter 2

Promises

"Nyx," said Sephiroth. He had always been Nyx's hero when they were in SOLDIER together.

"Yes?" she said.

"The president's dead. I impaled him with my sword before I came for you," smiled Sephiroth cruelly.

"Now aren't you nice?" joked Nyx, thinking of other ways the president could have and SHOULD have been killed.

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled.

"I saved some for you. Kill the guards but leave a trail leading to his corpse then meet me outside of the city," said Sephiroth.

"But what if there are SOLDIERS with them?" asked Nyx.

"Nyx, if you want revenge, then you need the strength to go through with it. Kill them all like the animals they are. Think about what they would do to you or me," said Sephiroth.

"I…You're right," said Nyx.

"Good. I believe this is your greatsword," said Sephiroth as he killed an unfortunate scientist who had just walked by with a large sword.

"Thanks," said Nyx., accepting the sword.

"Sephiroth?" asked Nyx.

"Yes, Nyx?" asked Sephiroth.

"You won't abandon me will you? You'll still stay with me like in SOLDIER, right?" said Nyx hopefully.

"I'll be by your side just like I was then. I promise," said Sephiroth, patting her on the head.

"I believe you. You were always there when I first joined," said Nyx.

"Mm, I remember. You were that strong and they let you join SOLDIER as a result," said Sephiroth.

"Not stronger than you," said Nyx.

"That is true, now go and teach those who imprisoned you here a lesson," said Sephiroth. He smiled so cruelly now and was a changed person but Nyx would follow him nonetheless. As for the ShinRa employees, they were reduced to a long trail of blood and Nyx felt no remorse for her captors but why should she? Nyx tossed all of the bodies in a pile in the lab and locked the door so no one could catch on until Sephiroth's plan succeeded. Before she exited the building, Nyx just had to see the president's corpse to see if Sephiroth had actually killed him.

"Slaughtered just like the animal you are!" she laughed. Footsteps could be heard so she ran out quick to catch up with her old friend and discuss their plans from there. She saw him just outside of the city waiting for her. Now, Nyx would be free to forge her own path and she chose to walk Sephiroth's path. ShinRa will pay along with the planet!

"I need to introduce you to Mother, whose cells we were given," said Sephiroth.

"Mother?" asked Nyx. She'd never met her parents.

"She is Jenova, the true ruler of the planet until the humans came. She will guide us," said Sephiroth.

"Where is Mother?" asked Nyx.

"Nibelheim," said Sephiroth as a single black wing sprouted from his back.

"Fly with me, Nyx," he said.

"Yes, Sephiroth," said Nyx as a black wing protruded from her back as well.


End file.
